degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 24- Lose Control
Main Plot: Payson (After school) Nolan: I cannot believe conferences are coming up. Autumn: Please shoot me. Nathan: Hush Autumn breeze. (Autumn and Nathan start making out) Jayley: Get a room! Payson: Parent-Teacher conferences? Nathan: No duh. Seriously why ask that? Payson: Uh no reason. (Payson walks away) Autumn: The hell was that? Nathan: Who even knows. Opening Sub Plot: Althea (The next day as Althea parks her car and walks into school) Andrew: Hey. Althea: Yeah hi. (Althea gives Andrew a quick peck on the lips then goes to her locker, Andrew follows) Andrew: You ok now? Althea: No idiot I'm in the hospital still. What do you think? Andrew: Ok you don't have to be hostile babe. Althea: I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed after I did that. Andrew: It's ok. (Andrew and Althea start making out) Cullen: Hey lovebirds! Get a cage. Althea: I'm sorry isn't it a bit early for you to be a big douchebag? Megan: Isn't it a little early for you to be disgusting? Andrew: If you aren't gonna be nice then just get the hell outta here. Tyrone: Oh right. We heard it was your birthday last week and got you somethin'. And as an apology present. Regina: We know you'll like it. (Regina hands Althea the box, Althea opens the gift and sees scissors and razors then gets angry as they leave) Andrew: Althea ignore. (Althea knocks Andrew's coffee out of his hand and leaves) Third Plot: Ariana (In the newsroom, Jayden and Traylor stop by and Jayden knocks on the open door) Ariana: I can see you. Traylor: That's the irony of the open knock. Ariana: Whatever. I can't hang. Jayden: Grounded? Seriously Ariana stay out of trouble. Ariana: Yeah this coming from the guy getting his girlfriend pregnant. (Jayden rolls his eyes) Jayden: What's wrong? Ariana: I'm stressed ok? Traylor: You're tellin' us. Since break it's been like all work no play. Ariana: Blame my dad. I hate him sometimes, I mean is he trying to ruin my life or what?. I need a way to have fun. Jayden: You and Chris, Me and Lila. Ariana: Perfect, I could use a double date. Jayden: Cool. Traylor: Now let's get. (They leave) Condor: Hey. Ariana. Ariana: What? Condor: Heard you need fun. I got an offer. Ariana: Whatever. (Ariana leaves) Main Plot: Payson (After school) Kristen: You're folks can't be that bad. Nathan: Kristen's right. At least your dad hasn't hit you and then get arrested for almost breaking in your best friend's home. Payson: Hit me? No. Almost break in my best friend's home? No. Arrested? Yes. Kristen: For? Payson" When we were younger my parents used to do drugs and sell that shit. Sorry if you don't wanna be my friend anymore after I told you this. Kristen: Dude. It's ok. We understand. We won't tell anyone like some traitor. (Nathan notices Darnell then turns back) Nathan: Yeah. Hey Payson isn't that them? Mrs. Wallace: Payson! Payson: Mom? Dad? Mr. Wallace: It's good to see you after so long. Payson: You remember Nathan and Kristen. And Autumn and Andrew. Mr. Wallace: Of course. I don't remember her. Payson: Oh this is Althea, she's new to our group of friends. Well see you all later. (Payson gets in his parents car) Sub Plot: Althea (At Althea's. "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays on Althea's phone until she answers) Althea: Hello? Andrew: Hey. You ok? Althea: Why are you so concerned? Andrew: Um, those jerks gave you stuff for like cutting and you just got mad and took it out on my coffee. Althea: I'm sorry. Andrew: Plus I love you. You know that. Althea: Yeah. Andrew: What's wrong? Althea: I hate my parents. Andrew: That we established. Althea: Can't talk about it then. (Althea hangs up and lays her head on a pillow) Third Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's, Ariana calls Condor) Ariana: Hello Condor? I'm willing to say yes to that offer. (Behind JavaStar. Ariana and Condor are drinking) Ariana: Where'd you get this? Condor: My older brother. He's in college. He doesn't care if I have any. Ariana: Either way. I have to say he's my hero. And you. Condor: You know your friends are right. Ariana: It's my dad's fault. Condor: Screw him You're 16. Do what makes you happy. Stop being the uptight Ariana, be the go with the flow Ariana you find within your aura. Ariana: Aura? Ok then hippie boy. Give me one of those. Condor: Take as many as you need. Ariana: Thanks. Condor: Surely. (Ariana sticks the bottles of liquor in her satchel) Main Plot: Payson (At Payson's) Mrs. Wallace: What's been going on at school? Payson: High school is just crazy. A model goes to our school, I'm in a band. Mr. Wallace: A band? I didn't think you'd be so into music. Payson: Oh and conferences are comin' up. Mrs. Wallace: Then we have to go. Payson: No! Mr. Wallace: Excuse me? Payson: Someone may know about how you 2 are druggies. Mrs. Wallace: Payson Wallace. Nobody at your school even knows us so calm down and we'll go. Payson: Fine. Mr. Wallace: Good. Sub Plot: Althea (Althea is crying on Kristen's shoulder) Kristen: It'll be fine. Althea: You don't know that! I mean I almost killed myself. Kristen: That he knows. Althea: Well I have like a need to cut when I'm upset. See look at it. (Althea shows Kristen her arm) Kristen: Ooh yikes! (Kristen sees Andrew as Althea quickly rolls her sleeve back down) Andrew: What's going on? Kristen: What? Althea: Andrew I-- I can explain. Andrew: Tell me. (Althea runs off crying) Third Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's. She's getting ready for the double date. "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna plays on her phone until she answers, drunk of course) Ariana: Hello sexy thing! Christian: You ready? Ariana: Yeah. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Christian: Cool. (Ariana meets up with them) Ariana: Hey y'all! (Ariana starts to laugh maniacally then falls over then Christian helps her up) Christian: Uh you ok? Ariana: I am A-Okay! Ok? Get it? I just made a joke. Jayden: Yeah good one. Lila: Very. Christian: Ari, keep it down. (Ariana cover her mouth while giggling) Christian: So, how are things with you guys? Lila: Great. Ariana: OMG that is perfect! Jayden: Ariana! Are you drunk? Ariana: Maybe why? Jayden: Stop drinking then. Lila: Yeah and I can't stand the smell of booze. Ariana: You guys do not get how stressed I am! Lila: Like none of us aren't?! I'm 17 and pregnant! Jayden: I got her pregnant and I have bipolar disorder! Christian: I'm bisexual and people throw crap at me! Ariana: Either way screw this crap! You don't care! (Ariana storms out) Main Plot: Payson (The next day at conferences) Piper: Payson. I didn't know you were into drugs. Payson: What who told you? Piper: Everyone knows. Payson: I don't do drugs. Darnell: Try explaining that when you have crack head parents. Payson: You are a poisonous person! Darnell: So? (Payson and Darnell get into a fight) Kristen: Guys! Stop it your parents are here! Payson: Well I don't care! Kristen: You have to! Payson don't do this! (Payson kicks a chair and leaves) Sub Plot: Althea (At JavaStar. Althea walks out and bumps into Andrew) Andrew: Hey. Althea: Andrew I am so sorry I cried like that and ran away. See my arm? (Althea rolls up her sleeve) Andrew: Damn that was quite the suicide attempt. Althea: Andrew I have to tell you something. Andrew: Ok. Althea: I'm a cutter. Sorry if you'll dump me for it. Andrew: No! Like I would. Althea: Really thanks. Andrew: I love you. I can never do that to you. (Althea and Andrew kiss) Althea: Aww. (Andrew kisses Althea on the forehead) Third Plot: Ariana (In the newsroom) Ariana: Hey guys. Blaise: Ariana. You have to stop drinking. Moon: Yeah. Lila: And we do care about you. Ariana: Sorry I was so rude Lila and Jayden and Christian. But you're not me. That especially goes for you 2 Blaise and Moon. Moon: True but still. Jayden: Yeah this is dangerous. Traylor: Yeah so hand it over. (Ariana sighs as she hands Traylor the bottle of liquor) Ariana: Thanks guys. Christian: No prob. (Christian kisses Ariana) Christian: Comin'? Ariana: In a few. (They leave) Ariana: They won't know about us. (Ariana pulls out a squeezable water bottle full of liquor and drinks it) Main Plot: Payson (After school) Autumn: I hate Darnell. Payson: You're telling me. Paxton: Man he is just a poisonous friend. Payson: Fake friend. Nathan: You still trust parentals? Payson: Maybe. Paxton: Just not Darnell. Autumn: Hey at least people don't believe the drug rumor about you anymore. Payson: I guess that's good. Paxton: Great! Let's celebrate. Next time on Los Angeles Crazy Lane Lila: Telling my parents I'm pregnant will be a nightmare. Mr. Oliver: You cannot live with us anymore. Lila: This is so unfair! Aqua: Hey boys. Darnell: Like she's into future crack heads. Payson: Better than a douche of the present. Tyrone: Seriously what is with your sister. Moon: You are just as bad as your friends! Category:Blog posts